


Notes

by Ashes91



Series: Unusual Dates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, First Dates, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers, Unusual Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes91/pseuds/Ashes91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's heard about Steve Rogers and his eccentric look at life, so naturally he's reluctant to show up at the date they've been set up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, so I'm sorry for that. I wrote this a really long time ago and it was originally done for a different pairing, so there might be some mistakes, if so just let me know so I can fix them up.  
> Also let me know if you're interested in reading more like these. I read a whole thing about unusual date ideas ages ago on Tumblr and I have a few written already.

Bucky scowled at his friends as they snickered and smirked.

“Come on, it’s already arranged…you can’t just leave him waiting.” Clint grinned and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Besides, he’s one of my best friends, okay?” Natasha cut in, stone-faced. “No way I’ll let you stand him up.”

“Then _why_ did you help arrange this?” He growled, glaring at the other who simply shrugged.

“I thought you two would hit it off.”

Bucky obviously thought different as he scoffed. “No. I mean, come on...he’s, well…weird!”

Nat frowned at the statement, but even she couldn’t deny it; Steve was known to be a little eccentric in almost every aspect of his life and his dates were definitely not exempt.

Rolling her eyes, she stood from her seat and headed towards the door, calling over her shoulder. “Tonight, 6pm at the bookstore in the mall. Don’t be late!”

With that, Nat let the door fall shut behind her, not missing the loud groan from Bucky and snickered as she walked towards her car.

 --

Dressed in tight black jeans and a fading ‘Misfits’ shirt, Steve stood by a stack of self-help novels, skimming over the titles as he waited, occasionally scanning the people around him; he’d met Bucky maybe once and vaguely remembered what the intimidating man looked like, from what he could see, he wasn’t there yet.

Steve bit into his lip as he pulled a small post it note from his pocket, hiding it from view as he pulled a book entitled _Controlling Your Depression_ and pressed the post it to a random page, quickly pushing it back into the shelf.

“What are you doing?” A deep voice asked from behind him and he jumped, spinning around only to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Bucky, right?” He smiled and held out his hand.

Bucky furrowed his brow but nodded and shook his hand, leaning slightly to the side to look passed him. “So…what are you doing?”

Steve blinked, a small pink tint dusting over his cheeks. “I was, uh, just leaving a note…”

“A note?” Bucky clarified and stepped around the other, taking the book off the shelf to flip through the pages. “’Everything will be okay’” He quoted and looked up. “You do this often?”

Steve shrugged, scuffing his shoe over the carpet and directed his gaze to the rest of the books. “Occasionally.”

Bucky thought for a moment as he put the book back on the shelf and he turned to the smaller man, suspiciously. “This is our date, isn’t it? Sticking notes into books.”

A small, sheepish smile crossed Steve's lips and he nodded, finally looking up at the other. “Is it not what you had in mind?”

“Honestly?” He asked. “No, not at all. I expected dinner or something.”

Steve grinned and pulled a different book from the shelf, one that dealt with the complications of diabetes. Sticking a hand into his pocket, he pulled another note out and stuck it to a page, replacing the book immediately after.

The pair continued their quest, sharing small talk as Steve handed Bucky a small pile of notes to place in the books and, all too soon, they realised that all the notes were gone.

“That’s all.” He shrugged, smiling proudly as he looked up at his date and headed towards the front of the store, nodding towards the worker behind the counter.

“Do they know that you do that?” Bucky asked, purely out of curiosity.

Steve chuckled. “At first, no. But they caught me one day; they thought I was putting derogatory shit in the books, so I showed them the notes and they haven’t really stopped me since, so I guess they’re okay with it.”

Bucky couldn’t help it, he laughed, though he covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head gently.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked with a small smile as he led them towards a small café at the end of the mall.

“Nothing, it’s…you’re really different, you know that?” He hadn’t meant it to be taken in a bad way, but as his date took a seat, his head was kept down and he fell silent. “I, uh…I didn’t mean that as a bad thing.” Bucky mumbled, feeling bad for having caused such a sullen expression.

The thought of what he had said earlier to Nat caused him to cringe at the thought of Steve knowing; at that moment, the younger man looked like a kicked puppy and the comment had been simply offhand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just used to hearing that in…a bad tense, I guess.” Steve forced a small smile when the waitress approached and he ordered, sitting back in his seat as the other did the same.

“High school?” Bucky questioned, his eyes narrowed.

Steve nodded and looked up at the other from beneath his lashes. “It was pretty crappy.”

“So, that’s why you do those notes?”

“I know how others feel and I know how shitty life can get. I like to make people smile.” He shrugged, nonchalant.

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, thanking the waitress as she placed his coffee in front of him and she smiled, handing Steve his order before she walked away. The older man took a gentle sip and cleared his throat. “So, what do you do then, for a living?”

Steve grinned, something the other noticed he did quite a lot, and placed his cup back onto it’s saucer, his hands linking together on the top of the table. “I’m a youth counselor.”

The two were silent for a moment before Bucky chuckled and shifted forwards. “Alright, I’ll bite, what’s that?”

The grin intensified as he began to talk. “I talk to kids, help them out and stuff, it’s cooler than it sounds.”

Bucky smiled once more and took another sip, thinking that maybe he had been wrong about Steve.

\--

The next day, Bucky groaned as his doorbell rung and he stumbled from his bed, his legs catching between the sheets, tripping him with a loud thump. He lay there, hoping that the incessant ringing would stop and he could simply fall back to sleep, but his friends were never ones to make things simple.

No more than five minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps stamping their way up the hallway and he exhaled deeply, waiting for the assault and interrogation to begin; there was no doubt in his mind that they had come to berate him about the previous night.

“Bucky! Are you awake? Steve’s not in there with you, is he?” Nat snickered as she poked her head through the slightly ajar door and looked around until her eyes fell upon her friend on the floor. “What’re you doing down there?”

“Fell out of bed.” Bucky replied simply and sighed, rolling onto his back to look at the other, upside down. “You look weird from down here…or is that just natural.”

Nat gasped and placed her hand over her heart. “Oh man, that cut me deep. Get your ass up. Clint’s downstairs; we want the dirt from last night. Come on, up!”

Bucky grumbled but untangled himself from the mess and pushed himself from the ground, heading towards the kitchen on the lower level of his home, waving silently to Clint as he passed.

“Well?” Clint asked, only allowing a beat of silence. “How was last night? Was it ‘weird’?”

Bucky shrugged, pouring coffee into a mug and adding a small splash of milk before he leaned back against his counter, eyeing his friends. “It was tolerable.”

Nat snorted and shook her head as she rummaged through her friends fridge. “What’s that supposed to mean? Steve’s awesome.”

“It sounds like you want to date him.” Bucky stated, raising a brow.

“I’m happily taken, if you don’t remember.” She poked her tongue out as she shut the fridge and made her way towards Clint, resting her head against his shoulder. “What did you think of him, though? Honestly?”

He shrugged again and sipped at his coffee, thinking back to the previous night. “He was…sweet, I guess.”

“…That’s it?” Nat gaped.

“What do you expect? Did you want me to express an undying love for him? Come on, Natasha, you’re meant to know me better than anybody.” Bucky scoffed.

Nat stared at her friend, looking him up and down before a grin pulled her lips upward. “You totally like him!”

“I never said that!” The other defended, halfheartedly and downed the rest of his coffee.

“Oh, but you didn’t have too! So? Are you going out again?” She grilled, wrapping her arms around Clint’s waist and squeezing, earning a laugh from her boyfriend. “Please tell me you asked for a second date, if you didn’t, I’m totally calling him now.”

Placing the empty mug into the sink, Bucky smiled coyly and exited the kitchen, heading up the stairs to his room.

“He’s not going to answer, is he?” Nat groaned and rolled her eyes, calling up the stairs. “You’re an ass Bucky! If you hurt my best friend, I will kick you…hard!”

 Bucky simply laughed as he turned on the shower and stripped off his boxers, stepping under the warm spray.


End file.
